


Christmas in the 6th Ward

by snicker_doots



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy, Holidays, artwork, everything tkg is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snicker_doots/pseuds/snicker_doots





	Christmas in the 6th Ward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LMC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMC/gifts).




End file.
